Hearing aids are electronic instruments that compensate for hearing losses by amplifying sound. The electronic components of a hearing aid include a microphone for receiving ambient sound, an amplifier for amplifying the microphone signal in a manner that depends upon the frequency and amplitude of the microphone signal, a speaker for converting the amplified microphone signal to sound for the wearer, and a battery for powering the components.